The 1,000 Deaths of Ash( More like ten)
by vish3
Summary: I Hate Pokemon, So this is what happend.


Disclamer: I don't own pokemon, cause if i did i would have killed them a long time ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
DEATH NUMBER ONE  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
As Ash walked down the path to the Johto League he heard something behind the bush. " Lets go check that out." Misty said.  
As they went to the bush Ash asked; " Hey whats that?" while pointing to the Disrupter Tank{A/N: The Disrupter tank dos not   
belong to me.It belong's to westwood}. As they walked to the tank it moved a little bit. Pikachu attacked the tank but  
the tanks wapeon swiveled around and fired at Ash. Ash screamed and then blew up.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
DEATH NUMBER TWO  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"AAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Usagi screamed as she flew through the portal. Finnaly she landed in a open field, but that didn't mean   
that she stoped screaming. it just intensified when she saw thelittle yellow ' rat' standing in front of her saying   
" Pika Pi Pi Pika Pikachu?" Which of course got even more screams out of her. Quickly she transformed into Sailor Moon.  
  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER!"  
  
As soon as the transformation was complete Sailor Moon blasted the little rat into outer space, but acidently blasted the   
three kids behind it as well. " Oops!" she exclaimed. " My bad!"and the portal opened up and she got sucked in it with one   
last parting " AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!".  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
DEATH NUMBER THREE  
  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
As Ash trained Cyntaquil he said, " Cyntaquil blast this stick!" As Cyntaquil used his flamethrower   
on the sticks Ash went to go look for a bigger stick for him to throw. Finnaly he found one.  
He picked up a big stick and tryed to thow it into the air but it was to big.  
But then Cyntaquil saw the stick and blasted it, but it was still in the hands of Ash.  
Well, i think you can guess happened.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
DEATH NUMBER FOUR  
  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Ash was training when one of his pokeballs fell off his belt and rolled down   
the hill. " Come back here!" he yelled. He quickly ran after it, but it rolled into the road.  
Down the road Team rocket was talking and was not paying attention to the road in a van they rented.  
Ash ran into the road and was turned in to roadkill by the van.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
DEATH NUMBER FIVE  
  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Ash was in a pokemon battle where was useing Chikarita. " Chikarita razer leaf." he ordered when  
Chikarita fired at him. " AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled before his head got chopped off.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
DEATH NUMBER SIX  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
" What are you talking about!" Misty yelled at Ash. " Well pardon me!" Ash snapped back.  
" That's it!" Misty yelled. She quickly pulled out her mega mallet and and turned his head into smush.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
DEATH NUMBER SEVEN  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
" We had better set up camp pretty soon." Brock said. " Hey guys, whats that?" Misty asked the two pointing   
at round dome stucture that was sitting just off the path. Unfortantly, Bra was sitting in front of it, with Vegeta  
not to far off. Of course, Brock ran over with the usual goggely eyes and dizzy way of talking. Misty stomped towards him  
and dragged him back to Ash. but as soon as they were back with Ash they heard someone say, " GALLET GUN!"  
" What was that?" Misty aked. Their question was soon answered when when a white light first blinded them,   
then something ripped through them until there was no more. " That was easy." Vegeta remarked with a smirk.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
DEATH NUMBER EIGHT  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
As Ash and Brock and Misty walking to the next gym Ash asked Brock, " Hey Brock can you do me a faver?" " Yes?" Brock  
Replied. " Get lost." Ash said. " WHAT?! WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! TAKE THIS!" he yelled taking out his gun and firing at Ash.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
DEATH NUMBER NINE  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Ash Misty and Brock were walking to the next gym when Team rocket steped out and fired a bazooka at Ash.  
" AHHHHHHHH" Ash screamed before the explosion. BOOM.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
DEATH NUMBER TEN  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Ash Misty and Brock were walking along when suddenly they got killed by a lazer beam. " BUTTERCUP YOU KILLED THEM!!"  
Blossom shouted. " We had better not tell anyone about this." Bubbles said. " Good idea Bubbles." Buttercup said.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


End file.
